Harry Potter and the Mysterious Veil
by mkeeg91
Summary: What if Snape really was Voldemort's man through and through? This one fact changes the famous Department of Mysteries battle for the worse. Or does it? It is my belief that six teens would be unable to defeat twelve Death Eaters. The timely arrival of the Order of the Phoenix doesn't allow us to see if this is true or not. So here I am playing the 'what if' game.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Veil**

Chapter 1

* * *

What if Snape really was Voldemort's man through and through? This one fact changes the famous Department of Mysteries battle for the worse. Or does it? It is my belief that six teens would be unable to defeat twelve Death Eaters. The timely arrival of the Order of the Phoenix doesn't allow us to see if this is true or not. So here I am playing the 'what if' game.

Pokémon and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

Seated in the chair, Harry was starting to freak out. He knew Sirius was in trouble, but Umbridge and her squad lead by Malfoy, the weasel, were between Harry and saving his Godfather.

The door opened and Harry was sad to see Professor Snape walk into Umbridge's office. Then he remembered!

'Snape is a member of the Order! He can help Sirius!' Harry glanced up at his professor and practically shouted, "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Umbridge and Snape looked at him in silence before the toad of a woman snapped around and asked her colleague, "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? And where what's hidden? What is he talking about Snape?"

Snape hadn't stopped looking into Potter's eyes since he had shouted out. Not even sparing a glance at Umbridge, he said, "No idea", before he walked out of the room.

Harry looked down at a loss for what to do next.

~ Break ~

As Snape closed the door, a smirk started to form on his lips. The Dark Lord's false vision had worked and the Potter boy was freaking out over nothing. Snape sent a Patronus message to his Master and then disillusioned himself waiting.

Not even three minutes later, the toad, Mudblood, and Potter stalked out the room and he followed. He had to make sure Potter made it to the Department of Mysteries to fulfill the next part of his Master's mission.

Fifteen minutes later, the group of four was in the Forbidden Forest. As a group of Centaurs ran up, Severus quickly cast the Imperius upon Dolores and commanded her to insult the Centaurs to remove her from the equation. She was an annoyance. Nothing more, so Severus had no qualms with seeing her die.

In fact, '_Imperius_' Snape thought as he cast the spell at a centaur, which he then commanded to run the toad lady through with an arrow. The others looked at him in surprise.

Severus released the beast from his spell and then went to find Hagrid's half-brother. Upon finding the brute, he freed it and hit it with spells angering it.

Grawp started running towards the direction of the spell casting, past the invisible Potion's Master and towards the centaurs.

Severus jogged over to the clearing from before in time to see Grawp chasing the centaurs away. He noticed Potter and the Mudblood running off just in time for them to run into their four misfit friends.

Minutes later, the group of six were flying off towards the Ministry of Magic, and Severus cast another Patronus to warn his Master. Soon Potter would be dead and Snape couldn't wait!

~ Break ~

'How could this have happened? How could I have been so stupid!' Harry was looking at each of his friends, scared not for himself, but for them. Hermione was wounding and unconscious, Neville had a broken nose and arm, Luna had a black eye and her wand was missing, Ginny's leg was broken, Ron had a brain stuck to his head, and even Harry had a few wounds.

Everything started out well, but six teenagers wouldn't have been able to stand against the twelve Death Eaters without backup, but none had arrived. At least, none for them. The turning point in the battle was the arrival of Voldemort and three more of his Death Eaters. They quickly rounded up the teens, and herded them into the Veil Room.

Voldemort looked positively gleeful as he said, "So Harry Potter, we meet again. Looks like this time, I've won." He held up the prophecy ball and threw it against a far wall and said, "We won't need this any longer, now will we?"

Harry remained stubbornly silent as the Death Eaters laughed maliciously around him and his friends. None of them heard the prophecy.

Voldemort nodded and said, "For your bravery, I grant the six of you a quick death. You can all walk into the Veil of Death, or we will kill you all with the Avada Kedavra spell. It is your choice."

Harry looked around at his friends and then towards the veil. Seeming to make up his mind, he said, "I'd rather the Veil kill me than you, Tom".

Voldemort seethed at the use of his birth name, before calming down. Smirking, he said, "Of course, Harry. I did promise. Do your friends all agree?"

Harry looked around and each of his conscious friends nodded their heads. Voldemort noticed this, so he nodded as well. "Very well then. If you would do the honors?" He asked the last part to the Death Eater standing next to him, he nodded and removed his mask.

Smirking at the six was Severus. "I've waited a long time for this, Potter. You will go last so you can watch all your little friends die before you do. Goodbye, Potter. You won't be missed!"

Harry glared, but didn't say anything. One by one his friends entered the veil. Harry picked up Hermione and carried her to the Veil with him. Turning around, he stared Voldemort in the eyes and said, "Shame you didn't hear the prophecy like I did or else you'd know that without me alive, you don't have long to live either. Our lives are tied together. Without both, there are none." He turned around and jumped before Voldemort could scream out for someone to grab him.

Harry thought, 'I hope he lives fearfully from now on thanks to my fake prophecy' as he fell through the Veil and then there was silence.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Harry and friends lost and were sent into the Veil by Snape and Voldemort. Harry made up some fake prophecy to scare Voldemort before jumping in. Where will it take them? Death? Probably not, because this is only the end of Chapter One. Into the past? The future? An Alternate reality? Based off the fact this is a crossover, I assume you all at least have an idea where they are going, but I just had to add that last bit.

So, how was it? Please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Veil**

Chapter 2

* * *

What if Snape really was Voldemort's man through and through? This one fact changes the famous Department of Mysteries battle for the worse. Or does it? It is my belief that six teens would be unable to defeat twelve Death Eaters. The timely arrival of the Order of the Phoenix doesn't allow us to see if this is true or not. So here I am playing the 'what if' game.

Pokémon and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

Harry groaned as he tried and failed to open his eyes.

He head Ginny's voice somewhere to the left of him shout out, "Guys! He's okay!"

Opening his eyes, Harry realized he was in a clearing of some type. Sitting up, he saw Ginny sitting next to him on a log smiling. Looking around, he saw Neville and Ron running up with Luna close behind. All three were smiling brightly.

Noticing, one person was missing, Harry was starting to get scared when he felt someone sit behind him and hug him from behind. He smelled the familiar scent of lavender and smiled saying, "Hey there Hermione, guys. It's great to see you all. Where are we? Are we dead?"

Ron laughed and replied, "If we're dead, then Heaven is just a big forest from what I can tell!" Luna lightly slapped his arm and smiled, but didn't say anything as she dreamingly looked around them.

Harry realized Hermione hadn't let go of him yet, but he didn't complain. It actually felt really nice.

Ginny added, "What we have found out though, is we are pretty close to a small town. It's actually just on the other side of this hill. There are maybe five or six houses and one larger building. The weird thing though are the animals here."

Harry looked confused and was about to ask what she meant when Hermione added, "None of them look like animals from back home. They are all sorts, colors, and sizes and some even have elemental type abilities. We saw a pony with flames for a mane."

Harry stood up and after stretching said, "Well I say we go down there and find out more about this strange new world." The others agreed and they began packing up the few items they had.

~ Break ~

Delia Ketchum sighed as she closed the front door of her house. Today was the day Ash was going to leave her for his grand Pokémon journey. His thirteenth birthday had been two weeks ago and she was worried for him.

She wished he and their neighbor Gary got along better so that the two boys could look after each other, but the two just couldn't get along. Gary was too boastful and degrading of others and Ash angered too easily for the two to ever be friends. Not that she wanted a boy like Gary to be friends with Ash, but she would have been more comfortable with the idea of Ash having a friend out there with him.

Looking up, she noticed six teens stepping out of the tree line on the edge of town. She didn't recognize any of them, so she was curious when they walked up to her. The teen in front had black, messy hair and beautiful jade-green eyes. He looked nervous as he said, "Excuse me, Ma'am. My name is Harry. My friends and I aren't from around here. We actually don't remember arriving here at all. Wherever here even is."

Delia looked shocked, but noticed the others nodding in agreement with the obvious leader of the group, so she said, "Nice to meet you Harry and friends. My name is Delia. This is Pallet Town of the Kanto Region."

The teens all looked at each other in confusion and the redhead boy cried out, "I've never heard of a place like this before! Hermione, where are we?"

The girl with the curly, brown hair replied with a huff, "Honestly, Ronald! How would I know?"

The boy looked completely serious when he replied, "Because you know EVERYTHING!"

The others in the group just shook their heads as the first boy, Harry said to Delia, "Thank you, Ma'am. Do you know of any place we can stay for the night?"

The brunette, Hermione added, "And a place to buy supplies and clothes?"

"And food!" added the redhead, which made the rest of the group smile at the lanky teen.

Delia could tell they were all close friends, so she smiled as she said, "The next town up, Viridian City, just North of here up Route One. You can't miss it".

The group said a collective thank you and started to walk off just as she realized something. "Wait up! Do any of you have Pokémon with you?"

They looked confused as Harry asked, "Pokémon? What is that?"

Realizing none of them had a clue, she started to believe their story of not knowing where they were. She began to describe to Kanto Region, Pokémon, Gym Battles, and everything else she could think of.

After an hour of explaining everything, she heard the front door of her house open and her son, Ash step out… in his pajamas.

Smiling, she introduced him to the group of older teens. They all shook his hand and he hurriedly shook their hands before running off saying, "Sorry, but I'm going to be late!"

At their questioning looks, Delia sighed and said, "Today is his first day as a Pokémon trainer. Professor Oak is going to give him his first Pokémon today. Maybe you all should see if he has any extras. Even just having one Pokémon could mean you're protected from wild Pokémon! Then you all can catch more as you journey on."

The group seemed to like the idea, so Harry thanked Delia and the group set off. Upon arriving, they saw a group of people running off after another young teen. Ash was talking to an older man, 'most likely Professor Oak,' thought Hermione.

They then saw Ash get zapped by a small, yellow Pokémon as Professor Oak shook his head. He then noticed them and said, "Sorry, but I'm all out of Pokémon."

The group looked upset, but the Professor sighed and said, "Oh, alright! I do have ONE more Pokémon I can give up, but only one. Which one of you will have the Pokémon?"

Hermione looked at Harry, and he just nodded, so she said, "We'll see which of us the Pokémon seems to like most and go from there". The Professor nodded, slightly smiling and handed her a Poké Ball.

Hermione just stared at it till the Professor took pity on her and told her, "Push the button as you throw the ball. That will summon the Pokémon."

Hermione did as he instructed and as the Poké Ball left her hand, it opened and a flash of light came out of it, which formed into a Pokémon with orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, and there is an additional tuft of cream-colored fur on top of its head.

The Professor handed Hermione a red device, which he called a Pokédex. After instructing her on how to use it, she pointed it at the Pokémon. On her screen, a smaller image of the Pokémon appeared as did a little message: _Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting._

Hermione looked up at her friends and asked the all-important question: "So, who gets to work with Growlithe here?"

* * *

And done with Chapter 2.

I'm curious to see who you all will guess will get this Pokémon. Although I'm posting the next chapter (and the answer) at the same time as posting this question, I'm hoping at least a couple people try to guess who gets Growlithe in a review.

Hope you are enjoying this new adventure Harry and the gang have gotten themselves into. It is not a long one. The next chapter is actually the last. I'm mainly wetting my feet in the world of FF writing with this. And for once I'm actually NOT bashing Ron (in my head or on paper), so Ron lovers, take advantage of this story.

Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Veil**

Chapter 3

* * *

What if Snape really was Voldemort's man through and through? This one fact changes the famous Department of Mysteries battle for the worse. Or does it? It is my belief that six teens would be unable to defeat twelve Death Eaters. The timely arrival of the Order of the Phoenix doesn't allow us to see if this is true or not. So here I am playing the 'what if' game.

Pokémon and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

Hermione looked up at her friends and asked the all-important question: "So, who gets to work with Growlithe here?"

The puppy Pokémon looked around the group and yipped a couple of times before jumping at Neville, knocking him over.

"Oof!" said Neville as he fell down; only to start laughing as the Pokémon started to lick his face.

The rest of the group started to laugh as Ginny said, "Guess you've just been chosen Neville".

Harry nodded and said, "It's rather fitting don't you think?" Neville looked slightly confused, so Harry continued, "A loyal Pokémon. Willing to fight against anything to protect its friends. Sounds just like you Neville."

The rest of the group nodded, which caused Neville to blush in happiness and embarrassment.

Professor Oak smiled at how well Growlithe took to Neville. 'If only Pikachu had acted the same way towards Ash. I wonder how he's doing?' he thought. Turning to the group of seven he said, "Congrats, Neville. Now you all can start your own Pokémon journey if you wish.

The group collectively agreed as Ron said, "Yeah! I can't wait to challenge all of the gym leaders!" Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Luna smiled, but said, "I'm not going to. I'm going to make friends here, not fighters." Neville agreed and added, "Besides, I don't think I'm good enough to battle Gym Leaders."

The group quickly dissuaded the young man, which made him smile again. Everyone turned to Harry who had been looking out the window for some time. In a slightly muted voice, he added, "I'm not going to either."

This shocked the group, but before anyone could ask he continued, "I'm only fifteen years old and I've been fighting for four years now. I'm tired guys. Tired of the fighting. I'll raise Pokémon, but only as friends. My days fighting are hopefully mostly if not completely over."

Hermione and Ginny hugged him at the same time showing their support. When they let go Luna hugged Harry as Neville patted his shoulder. Ron was last and as he approached he shook Harry's hand and said, "We understand, Mate. Don't worry, I'll win those badges for you!"

Harry smiled, but shook his head. "No Ron. Win them for you." Ron smiled and nodded.

Luna looked around at all of her friends and shouted, "Now lets get started!"

* * *

As far as I'm concerned, this story is finished. I had ideas for future bits and pieces, but I decided against writing them. It was harder than I thought to find enough Pokémon that I liked for six trainers.

Besides, I have another similar Pokémon/HP idea I'd rather work on. Keep an eye out for it. It should be posted in no more than a week from today (I hope).

Hope you enjoyed this mini adventure. Please review! Thank you!

* * *

I've decided to make this a challenge for any other writers out there.

Rules/Recommendations:

- All six must have Pokemon

- Any of them can do the Gym Leader Challenge

- No Ginny/Harry or Ron/Hermione or Hermione/Neville (Harry/Hermione preferred, but not required)

- Team Rocket causes problems

- Ash is clueless

- Gary hits on Ginny and gets hit in return by you guessed it, Ginny

- Legendary Pokemon

- Traveling to other Regions in the future

Please message me if you decide to take up this challenge. Thanks!


End file.
